


Breathe Again

by frozenpapers



Category: Frozen (2013), Helsa - Fandom, Iceburns - Fandom, Kristanna - Fandom, Kristelsa - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Five years post-Frozen]<br/>The sequel to Maybe,.<br/>He looked at the both of them with the greenest of envy, his jaw clenched, fists balled. What did this man have that he didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Holds my love in her hands, still I'm searching for something..."_

The pianist started to play the traditional chorus as everyone stood from their seats, all eyes on the closed door, waiting for the _star of the show_ to grace through them with the beauty she was born with. The variant voices of the choral lifted the perturbed atmosphere, adding color to grey, and of course, anticipation especially on the groom’s side. The sunlight slanted on the doors as it slowly opened, revealing the bride in white, the light dancing on the littlest of her freckles. Through the veil her beauty was crystal clear, her smile pristine – a new smile should everyone dare say – and her eyes clouded with fervent ardor and the flames of love burning inside her. She walked with the undying benevolence she was born with, her hand through her sister’s, her eyes on _him_. It was perspicuous that the queen was more than delighted as she took small steps leading to her future, to her _happiness_.

He smiled at her, that smile that won her over the flaws he had, the hatred, and the venom. His heart thumped in his rib cage as he felt his lungs give out, as he felt quite drunk by the sight of her. He was burning with love – he knew that – and it was new, almost _painful_ as it jerked its way through his gut and that big lump he called a heart. He couldn’t believe that he was able to feel this way, to feel as if he _belonged_ for the first time in forever. All of the people that stood in awe were a blur to him and the melody was coated with the words they’ve spoken at each other, as his eyes only centered on the beauty on the aisle. If this was paradise, then he was sure as hell he wouldn’t want to leave. The tears started to blur his vision as the joy overwhelmed him. He had to bring his hand to his cheeks to erase the inevitable trickles, the lump thickening, and his heart thumping harder than it had moments ago.

She wanted to shy away from his gaze as the blush crept on her pale cheeks, the fire burning in her chest, the love too much to handle. She bit her lip as she felt something cold plummet in her stomach and sit low in the tips of her fingers. She wished she had worn her gloves, but then again it was part of their vows to stow those gloves that had concealed all of the emotions it could possibly hold away. So she sighed as she decided to deal with it and remind herself of his words.

_Our love is strong enough to withhold any power, is it not, my Queen? Therefore, I trust you with all that I am. I trust you. I know that you won’t hurt me, I can feel it._

She felt her sister’s grip on her arm tighten as they stopped in front of the altar. She turned to hug her sister, the tears sitting low on the edges of her eyes, her lip trembling. He offered her his hand, and she took it without hesitation, without the fear of freezing him like a buffet ice sculpture. Her hand was cold, but he didn’t mind as he gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand gently.

Time went by fast as the priest read about the sacred matrimony from the Bible. But she did not pay attention. In fact, both of them were too distracted with each other as they stole glances as if it was the first time they saw each other after a fifteen year span. The smile sat on their faces as they impatiently waited for the end, wanting to be alone within each other’s warmth, and to love and appreciate one another as if they hadn’t loved enough. Their smiles went to grins as the priest gestured for the rings and the vows to be said.

He was the first one to speak. “I hadn’t realized that I was living in the darkness long enough until I saw you, my evening star, my life. You’ve changed me and my perspective. You’ve made me realize that a flawed man can also be loved. A **beast** like me can also be _human_. And with that I will honor you with everything I have, my body, my heart, and my soul. I will love you with all of my heart. And no matter the circumstances, I will always put you first. You are my undoing.” He took the ring from the pillow, his eyes steady on hers, the tears clear as he slipped it on her finger. He brought her hand to his lips, and lingered over her skin for a moment.

She swallowed as he released her hand. “Often I’ve asked myself if I could ever find someone who would understand me completely, love me despite my flaws, despite what I am _capable_ of. And true, love does work in somehow a peculiar way, and fate does bring the surprises we thought we’ve known before. You are the biggest and the _best_ surprise I’ve ever had. The patience you have for me is remarkable as none was ever patient with me – excluding Anna, of course.” She giggled. “And with that, you’ve made me realize that even a woman who has a heart as cold as ice _can_ love and can be _loved_ too. My rock, my foundation, that’s what you are.” She took the ring and slipped it on his finger, her eyes shining with tears.

The priest smiled and cleared his throat as he continued to read what was left of the scripture.

From afar, he watched them with disgust, his hazel eyes seething with anger as he wanted to object and to tear everything apart. But that would ruin his relationship with the sister, and would raise questions he didn’t want to pester. He had told Anna that he was too busy ice harvesting to attend, and that he was ruefully sorry to miss such an event, that he would make it up to her. But of course she insisted since she did not want to be alone herself, especially without an escort and that reminded her of marriage and even asked him, what was his plan with her at all? He shrugged at that, told her he didn’t believe in marriage even though deep inside he really did and resented the idea, and assured her that despite of the lack of legal binding, he would love her just like always. The only thing he received from her was a sigh of exasperation as she turned on her heel and left him muttering that he wasn’t to blame for, but the sister who had _fucked everything up_.

He brought his calloused hands to his face as the tears surfaced and asked himself what _this_ **Hans** had that he did not? He turned on his heel, his loyal reindeer following him as he refused to watch them kiss and seal the deal. He wanted to tell himself that Hans had only married her for the throne, but by the look _this man_ gave her even though when her back was turned was the same look he gave her ten years ago. He swallowed as he felt the pain twist on his chest like a knife as he walked slowly out of the scene, his head bowed, the warm tears streaming, as he fell apart like he did _ten years ago_.

“You may now kiss the bride.” _That killed him._


End file.
